Tomar lecciones de guitarra
by Aguapatomar
Summary: Bonnibel pide a Marceline que le ayude con un proyecto científico que involucra música. one-shot.


Al principio creyó que no sería algo especialemente complicado, después de todo, se trataba de simples matemáticas, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tan complejo podría ser entender teoría musical en unas cuantas semanas? Ahora, sentada frente a la mesa de su laboratorio, con un libro de música para principiantes entre sus manos, determinó que la repuesta a esa pregunta era "muchísimo". Por supuesto que la parte escrita la podía entender a la perfección, pero la práctica requería de dos cosas que no estaba muy segura de tener: talento y oído.

El primero le ayudaría de manera extraordinaria a producir sonidos armónicos a través de un instrumento o de su propia voz, mientras que el segundo le facilitaría la comprensión íntegra de la teoría, porque nada que pudieras memorizar acerca de las blancas, negras, corcheas o redondas serviría en lo absoluto si no eras capaz de distinguir un tiempo aunque este te golpeara en el rostro.

No tenía puesta su bata de laboratorio porque no lo consideraba necesario (aún), pero sí se había colocado sus gafas. Eso, sin embargo, no había sido suficiente como para mantenerla en la postura majestuosa que solía guardar a la hora de leer. Se encontraba, en cambio, encorvada sobre su lectura a la vez que fruncía el ceño y presionaba un lápiz entre sus dientes (sobra decir que éste ya tenia múltiples marcas de mordidas, resultado de las horas que había permanecido en la habitación).

Un silencio casi sepulcral era interrumpido sólo por el ligero golpeteo que hacía con sus pies contra el piso. Ella misma no había sentido el sudor que resbalaba por su nuca y la parte trasera de su cuello y que ahora empapaba su espalda, manteniéndola pegada a la blusa que tenía puesta encima.

Si alguien la encontrara, sin tener idea de que esto se debía a la inmensa cantidad de energía que estaba invirtiendo en un solo libro, juraría que había corrido un maratón de varios kilómetros sin descanso alguno.

Esto le estaba costando más de lo que pensó al principio.

Cuando el ruido en el pasillo le advirtió de la presencia de Finn y Jake, decidió que era hora de rendirse; buscar ayuda no podía, después de todo, ser algo tan grave. Había algunas cuantas cosas buenas en tenerlos viviendo en el castillo, pero el hecho de que interrumpieran constantemente sus sesiones de estudio no era, en definitiva, una de ellas. Cerró el libro y lo deslizó hacia donde no fuera visible para los chicos cuyas voces se aproximaban cada vez más. Al tanto de que entrarían en cualquier momento, se alistó física y mentalmente para rechazar cualquiera que fuera la propuesta que estuvieran a punto de hacerle.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dando paso a los héroes de Ooo que sostenían en sus manos un juego de mesa nuevo.

—No—se limitó a decir antes de que ellos emitieran una sola palabra.

—¡Pero ni siquiera te hemos dicho nada!—Alegó Finn ante la negativa.

—Iban a hacerlo, y la respuesta es no.

—¿¡Por qué no!?—Bonnibel tomaba su chaqueta rosa que había permanecido en el respaldo del asiento y giró hacia Finn mientras pasaba cada uno de sus brazos por las respectivas mangas.

—La última vez trajiste un Monopoly y casi se inicia una guerra con el espacio grumoso.—Replicó.

—¡Eso es porque era Monopoly!—Entró Jake en la conversación, con su hermano al lado sosteniendo la caja del nuevo juego que querían probar. Ambos seguían a la princesa por el pasillo hacia la entrada del castillo.

—No puedo seguir confiando en sus elecciones de juegos después de eso.

—Es Scrable, PB, no le hace daño a nadie.

—He dicho que no—insistió a la vez que abría las puertas frontales,—tengo, además, algo importante que hacer justo ahora.

—¡Ajá!—Espetó el chico del gorro blanco.—¡Te atrapamos! Tu agenda estaba vacía el día de hoy, se lo preguntamos al mayordomo Gomita.—Ahora que Mentita había sido transformado por el jugo que fabricó su tío Gumbald, Bonnibel seguía buscando un candidato ideal para remplazarlo en sus funciones dentro del castillo y cada uno de ellos había sido despedido por distintas razones. Al parecer, este caso se trataría de poca o nula discresión en cuanto a los asuntos reales. Decidió que no era el momento adecuado para molestarse, ya lo despediría otro día, así que se tragó el enojo y lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Esto se trata de asuntos personales, Gomita sólo administra asuntos reales.

—Pero ordenamos este juego hace...—Bonnie levantó la mano para pedirle que, por favor, no continuara.

—Les prometo que jugaremos esto luego, ¿sí?—Y así, antes de poder obtener una respuesta, su distinguido "cucú" llamó al ave Mañana. Ella subió sin más preámbulos y los dos caballeros de Ooo y del Dulce Reino la miraban alejarse.

—Supongo que será otro día.—Murmuró Finn por lo bajo antes de que la figura de su jefa desapareciera en el cielo.

Dulce Princesa llegó a la cueva a las afueras del reino y despidió con un par de caricias a su mascota que fungía además como transporte. Miró el cielo que paulatinamente comenzaba a tornarse oscuro con la puesta del sol. Escapó de los rayos que alcanzaban a penetran en la cueva para adentrarse de plano en ella; desde que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Marceline, ya no sentía la misma comodidad bajo una luz del día que sería capaz de matar en cuestión de segundos a la que era, para ella, la persona más importante del mundo.

Sorteaba con agilidad los caminos de piedra que conducían a casa de la Reina Vampiro y al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraba ya frente al pórtico. Alzó el puño y dio un par de golpes a la puerta.

—Necesito tu ayuda—fue lo primero que dijo una vez que la mujer de cabello negro se encontró frente a ella. Abadeer sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a la chica de dulce y, con un ademán, le indicó que pasara.

—¿De qué se trata?—Inquirió finalmente.

—Necesito que me enseñes a tocar.—Confesó una vez que se hubo acomodado en el sofá de su anfitriona, quien sólo se sentó en el aire frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas. Marceline alzó una ceja y la instó a continuar.—Es para un proyecto científico.

—¿Por qué alguno de tus experimentos incluiría música?

—Verás, si bien siempre me pareció una disciplina fascinante, nunca había captado mi especial interés hasta el asunto con Golb.—Esperó a que la vampiro dijera algo, y, al no haber respuesta de su parte, continuó.—Me parece que si con ello fuimos capaces de hacerle afrenta a la deidad del caos y la destrucción, merece la pena estudiarlo. Podría tratarse de una de las fuerzas más grandes del universo.

—¿Qué planeas, exactamente?

—Quisiera diseñar un dispositivo de defensa para el Dulce Reino, ahora que los guardias de chicle no existen más.—Su interlocutora llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Entiendo.

—¿Me ayudarás, entonces?

—Claro. ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?

—De inmediato.

Marcy abandonó su vuelo y se colocó de pie en el piso. Cruzó los brazos y contempló a la mujer de chicle. Sonrió desde una de las comisuras de sus labios y finalmente hablo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres tocar?

—Estaba pensando que tal vez la guitarra sería una buena opción.

—Es un inicio razonable. Espera aquí un momento mientras voy por ella a mi habitación.

No tardó en descubrir que Bonnibel había intentado por su propia cuenta, pues se encontraba ya bastante avezada en los aspectos teóricos. Sin embargo, había algunas deficiencias que tendría que corregir sobre la marcha.

La ventaja era que, básicamente, podían saltarse casi todo con respecto a los nombres de las notas y el cómo leer partituras y comenzar directamente con ejercicios para agilizar los dedos de la princesa a través de las cuerdas. Un par de círculos habían bastado para que Bonnibel comenzara a sentir ese dolor en las yemas de sus dedos, como si se encajaran agujas en ellas. Marceline no tardó en notarlo, por más que Bonnie tratara de disimularlo.

—Tiene que ser así, ¿sabes? Algunas personas tienen los dedos permanentemente deformados a causa de las cuerdas.

—No me estaba quejando.

—Vale.— Se limitó a decir. Observó como la chica rascaba las cuerdas con cierta dificultad, pero con todo el empeño del mundo. Se había movido el cabello sobre el hombro derecho, de modo que no interfiriera con su vista de los trastos en el mástil. Era difícil ignorar cómo la suavidad de la goma de mascar caía como cascada sobre su pecho. De repente recordó que estaba dando una lección de música y que tenía que seguir con ella.

—¿Marceline? —la voz de la princesa interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligándola a salir del trance.

—¿Sí?—Trataba de no sonrojarse ante la idea de haber sido atrapada mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de su invitada.

—¿Qué significan estas líneas a lo largo de todo el trasto en los acordes?

—¡Oh! Eso. Quiere decir que tienes que presionar todas las cuerdas.

—Pero son seis cuerdas—lucía sinceramente confundida,— y yo sólo tengo cinco dedos.

Marceline soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a moverse hasta quedar detrás de Bonnibel.

—Esta vez no tienes que pisar con las yemas de tus dedos, puedes hacerlo con el dedo medio.—Le decía mientras, desde su espalda, pasaba ambas manos al frente. Tomó su mano izquierda y le dispuso los dedos para formar el acorde deseado. Colocó el dedo índice sobre el medio para mostrarle cómo debía ejercerse la presión adecuada sobre las cuerdas. Sostuvo, además, su mano derecha y comenzó a marcar el ritmo en la guitarra. Su cabeza asomaba por encima del hombro de la mujer a quien prácticamente abrazaba ahora.

—¿Está Simon? —Preguntó finalmente, un poco nerviosa, por la figura parterna de Marceline, quien vivía ahora con ella tras su regreso a su normalidad humana.

—No, salió.—Y entonces ambas giraron su rostro hacia el de la otra, de modo que quedaban apenas a unos cuantos centímetros entre sí. Bonnibel ya no sostenía más la guitarra; Marceline la había tomado del mástil y la dejó sobre el piso.

¿Cómo podría, cada una, resistir la necesidad de besar a su novia ante una oportunidad como esta?

Prestar atención a las lecciones sería más difícil de lo que ambas creían.

Un par de meses habían pasado ya desde las clases diarias en casa de Marceline. Se había convertido en una rutina bastante cómoda para ambas, no sólo porque cada una a su manera disfrutara de las lecciones, sino porque también era una forma perfecta de mantenerse en contacto por debajo de la mesa cuando nadie estaba al tanto de su relación (ni siquiera Simon, a decir verdad). Cada vez que él se encontraba fuera, las sesiones solían comenzar con un poco de práctica que de algún modo terminaban en una sesión de romance. Esta vez, Bubblegum se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de la Reina Vampiro, quien la mantenía sujeta por la espalda mientras compartían un beso largo e intenso.

—¿Bonnie?—Murmuró una vez que separaron sus labios.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero continuar así.

—Oh—respondió Bonnibel después de tardar un rato procesándolo. Inmediatamente, comenzó a moverse para quitarse de encima de ella. Marceline, empero, la sujetó para impedir que bajara.

—No, quédate. No me refería a eso.

—Creo que no te entiendo entonces, ¿hablas de las lecciones de música?

—¡No!—La reina vampiro movía efusivamente su cabeza de un lado a otro,—quiero decir que no quiero seguir así, escondiéndome, escondiéndonos.

Muchísimas cosas cruzaron por la mente de Bonnie en ese momento: por un lado, le habría encantado ceder a las peticiones de su novia y decirle que también le encantaría que fueran ellas dos contra el mundo y que cada persona sobre la faz de la tierra lo supiera, sin importar en absoluto lo que pensaran al respecto; por otro lado, sin embargo, decirle que sí, significaba desechar todos los esfuerzos que había hecho durante las últimas semanas.

Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de contestar.

Cuando Marceline notó que no había ninguna respuesta de su parte, no dudó en tomarla por la cintura y colocarla sobre el sofá, de modo que quedara libre para flotar por la habitación y tomar la guitarra. Sin mayor ceremonia, la extendió hacia Bonniebel e hizo un ademán para continuar con la lección. No estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero definitivamente no era estúpida y podía notar el dolor en el rostro de Marceline al no haber obtenido palabras de su parte.

—Lo siento— se limitó a decir mientras seguía practicando sus arpegios en la guitarra acústica.

—No hay problema, Bonnie.

Habría dado lo que fuera por apagar el dolor que cruzó su pecho al escuchar la voz rota de la mujer más fuerte que conocía, pero sabía que no podía echar por la borda sus planes, no a estas alguras. Fue entonces cuando decidió que lo mejor sería agregar prisa a las cosas.

—Pensaba en hacer una gala mañana por la noche para mostrar los avances de mi invento, tú sabes, el dispositivo musical para proteger el reino. Me encantaría que pudieras asistir.

—Claro. Supongo que la clase se suspende, entonces.—Contestó sin gran entusiasmo.

—Sí, pero será sólo esta vez, lo prometo.

—No te preocupes.—Marceline permanecía cabizbaja, sin mirarla del todo a los ojos.

Sabiéndola herida, supo entonces que era hora de retirarse por hoy.

Algo que nadie sabía sobre Bonnibel Bubblegum era que poseía una de las colecciones más exquisita de todo Ooo de libros, obras y discos previos a la guerra de los champiñones.

Una guitarra hecha por los artesanos de dulce le había servido para practicar un par de horas diarias en la soledad del castillo, en una habitación a prueba de ruido que ni siquiera Finn y Jake conocían. Había memorizado por completo la letra de la canción y la recordaba con lujo de detalles en cada ligero matiz que tuviera la música. No creía haber puesto tanto empeño e interés a algo antes en su vida. Esto tenía que ser perfecto, además. Miraba con atención un CD con tres figuras humanas en la caja donde se leía "Mecano" en letras grandes. Tenía suficiente tiempo como para escuchar esa canción una vez más antes de la fiesta.

Esperaba que todo pudiera salir bien.

Algo que caracterizaba la reunión convocada por la gobernante del Dulce Reino, era un grupo bastante selecto de invitados que incluía, pero no se limitaba, a las princesas más importantes de Ooo, los guerreros más laureados (entre los que se encontraban, por supuesto, Finn y Jake), Simon, jefe del departamento de ciencias e investigación en la ciudad, y a la dulce gente. Sobraba decir que Marceline también se encontraba ahí.

La monarca de los vampiros paseaba por el salón buscando señales de sus amigos y, sobre todo, de Bonnibel. Simon la encontró antes de que ella diera con cualquiera de ellos y la tomó por sorpresa del brazo para conducirla a la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos. Una charla sin mucha sustancia se desenvolvía para el momento en que ella llegó. No puso mucha atención al principio a nada de lo que decían, hasta que notó algo extraño: nadie parecía estar al tanto del motivo de la reunión, al menos no de los motivos que ella tenía entendidos. Todos creían que se trataba de una simple fiesta común y corriente, de esas que Bubblegum podía darse el lujo de financiar por ser parte de la realeza. Fue entonces que decidió preguntar.

—Entonces... supongo que han estado trabajando mucho con ese proyecto de PB.—Simon enarcó una ceja, no del todo seguro de que la pregunta se dirigiera a él. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que no podría tratarse de otra persona (puesto que Marceline no miraba a nadie más que a él), finalemente contestó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, el dispositivo en que Bonnie ha estado trabajando para proteger al reino.

—Creo que no te entiendo.

—¿Cómo puedes no entenderlo? Hemos estado trabajando en lecciones de música los dos últimos meses para que ella pudiera hacer su dispositivo.

—Marceline, incluso si lo que me dices es cierto, no entiendo cómo se podría defender un reino de dulce con el poder de la música.

Ella no discutió más.

La pequeña discusión del día anterior la tenía lo suficientemente incómoda y lastimada ya como para manejar la idea de que Bonnibel le estuvo mintiendo durante dos meses enteros. ¿Para qué le habría pedido clases particulares de música, en todo caso, si no era su intención proteger a su gente? No podía tratarse en absoluto de que sólo quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella, o sea, podían salir cuando fuera que ella lo quisiera.

Quería evadir el pensamiento de que se tratara de la misma Bonnie con la que había terminado un par de siglos atrás: egoísta, egocéntrica, pretenciosa y capaz de cualquier tipo de manipulación con tal de cumplir con sus propósitos.

No es que hubiera algo particularmente malo en tomar lecciones de guitarra, pero sí había un mal sabor de boca en saber que había mentido sin necesidad aparente.

—Necesito irme.—Marceline se encontraba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando las luces se apagaron y el reflector del lugar iluminó a una chica de pie sobre una tarima.

"¿Keila?" fue todo lo que pudo pensar cuando la vio hablar al micrófono.

—Hola a todos, a nombre de nuestra anfitriona, quería agradecer la presencia de todos esta noche.—De repente, la totalidad de los invitados parecía prestar atención a lo que la chica vampiro tuviera que decir.—Se preguntarán por qué fueron citados, en primer lugar. Bueno, esto es una pequeña sorpresa que tenemos preparada para una persona muy especial en esta sala. —De repente, un telón detrás de ella se levanta y descubre a Marceline y las Reinas del Grito detrás... sin Marceline. Al centro, en cambio, se hallaba una mujer rosa sentada en un taburete, sosteniendo una guitarra acústica apoyada en su rodilla y a punto de morir de miedo. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Keila, por fin, miró hacia donde se encontraba Marceline y le guiñó un ojo.—Esperamos que lo disfruten.

Una música lenta, proveniente principalmente de la guitarra que tocaba Bonnibel y con el resto de los instrumentos entonados suavemente al fondo, comenzaba a oírse.

Le siguió la voz de la princesa.

_Nada tienen de especial_

_Dos mujeres que se dan la mano_

Marceline parpadeó un par de veces, cofundida.

_El matiz viene después_

_Cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel_

_Luego a solas, sin nada que perder_

_Tras las manos, el resto de la piel_

Todos a su alrededor parecían igualmente sorprendidos. Al lado de ella alcanzó a escuchar cómo Jake murmuraba "Te lo dije" y Finn, en respuesta, sólo le extendía algunos billetes. ¿Habían apostado algo, acaso?

_Un amor por ocultar_

_Aunque en cueros_

_No hay donde esconderlo_

_Lo disfrazan de amistad_

_Cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad_

La chica de la guitarra seguía cantando mientras bajaba del escenario. Supo entonces que se dirigía hacia ella.

_Una opina que aquello no esta bien_

_La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer_

_Y lo que opinen los demás está de más_

Ahora, con la pareja frente a frente, todos sabían de qué se trataba.

_Quien__ detiene palomas al vuelo_

_Volando al ras del suelo_

_Mujer contra mujer _

Marceline, finalmente, sonrió.


End file.
